


being a hero

by Sakuyan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sidon is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: Being a hero is exhausting, but Sidon makes everything okay in Link's world.





	being a hero

**Author's Note:**

> So who else is a nerd for a Zora Prince and Hylian Hero?
> 
> //I _think_ this is the first Legend of Zelda thing I've written... shame on me. But these two slay me and I had to write something. Forgive me for any possible OOCness; first time writing Sidon and Link as well. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is too. Like it? Didn't like it? Feel free to tell me, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Being a hero, at times, can be absolutely exhausting. 

Fighting against constant threats (whether they be monster or otherwise), helping people with whatever ails them, conquering giant mechanisms... Link hardly has time to himself. In the rare times he thinks he has a moment of solitude, someone comes along again, asking for his help with whatever troubles them. And Link can never say no.

Because that's what heroes do, right?

Brushing blond tresses out of his eyes, Link strides towards the throne room of Zora's Domain. This is where he always goes when he needs some peace and quiet. The Hylian is rather tired; he freed yet another Divine Beast from Calamity Ganon's clutches, and his bones ache from being tossed around a few times.

Leaning against a beam, water trickles from it and splashes against his face. The coldness from it wakes Link up, if not for a moment. He blinks. The one he came to see is nowhere to be found... perhaps he had some royal duties to attend to? 

A sigh tumbles from Link as he slides down and sits, crossing his legs and propping his chin in his hand. He knows some Zoras are staring at him; he's an oddity in this place after all. But Link finds himself unable to care about those looking at him. He has people depending on him constantly, so staring is the least stressful thing the hero deals with at the moment.

Closing his eyes, Link decides to doze off. _Only for a few minutes,_ he tells himself; he leans heavier against the beam and winces at the soreness erupting from seemingly every nerve in his body.

And when he opens his eyes, the hero finds himself surprised to see long, muscular legs underneath him and strong arms around his middle. Tipping his head up, bright blue meets gold, and Link can't help the little smile that etches itself across his features.

"Hi," Link murmurs, shamelessly cuddling closer to the Zora prince. Sidon was always slippery, likely due to being in water the majority of the time, but it doesn't bother the Hylian. He nuzzles his cheek against Sidon's shoulder, letting out a content sigh when the larger male tightens his grip on him.

"You've got quite a number of bruises on you," Sidon comments, a fond chuckle escaping from his throat. "You should be more careful, little Hylian."

"Heh." Link flicks his gaze up and laughs softly at the sheer adoration glimmering in the Zora's eyes. "I have you to patch me up."

"True, I suppose." Large hands gently caress the other's silken tresses before tapping Link's nose affectionately. "You better not be getting beat up all the time so I'll nurse you back to health..."

The Hylian shakes his head, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. The steady "thump" under his ear is comforting and Link closes his eyes. Sidon's hand resumes its strokes of his hair and Link smiles to himself. 

Being a hero is exhausting, but Sidon makes everything okay in Link's world.


End file.
